


Lassiter's Apartment: 3:40 AM

by Amadi



Series: To Ensure Domestic Tranquility [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusual settings call for fast thinking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassiter's Apartment: 3:40 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [](http://thatabbygirl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thatabbygirl**](http://thatabbygirl.dreamwidth.org/).

"Henry, what are you doing? We can't do this here," Karen whispers, but she makes no effort to move away. She made no effort to stop him when he ambushed her outside of Lassiter's den and hustled her into the tiny powder room, all handsy and mouth roaming friskiness. She didn't protest until the door was closed behind them, and even now her lips are brushing against _that_ spot on the side of his Adam's apple that she knows makes him go goofy, and her hand is inside his jacket and moving down his side in a slow caress that makes him press toward her touch with a quiet, happy sound. "Henry?"

"We shouldn't, but Carlton and the kids," the kids being Shawn, Gus and now, by extension, Juliet, "are arguing about the Hayworth case and I couldn't hear another minute of it. I needed some respite." Henry's fingers tangled in Karen's hair at her nape, gently massaging away the tension she always carries there, especially after she has to excuse herself to the den for an unexpected phone call at 3:40 in the morning when she's enjoying a (long) night out.

"So what, we're going to hide in here and make out, hovering over a blue toilet?" Karen steps back, though there's not much room for that, the blue toilet hampering her progress. "I love you Henry, but no. Besides, that was my sitter on the phone. Iris is sick, I need to get home."

He relents at that, switching in the small space, putting her closer to the door. "Go ahead, sweetheart." He'll go diffuse the kids' argument and head home. And tomorrow, talk to Karen about why they're still keeping their relationship a secret.

She sees his frown and makes a choice. "C'mon, we'll go together."


End file.
